1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for exchanging diagnostic data over a network, especially a network of the “switch fabric” type.
A network of the “switch fabric” type is based on a switched architecture, meaning that the terminal equipment items in charge of data emission and reception are organized around commutators (“switch” in English terminology) in charge of transporting these data and having N inputs and N outputs. Communication is achieved by sending and receiving of packets, which are emitted in parallel.
More generally, the invention relates, in a network for real-time simulation of aircraft components, to diagnostics for these components.
2. Discussion of the Background
Simulation of aircraft components is used to ensure development and integration of electronic and information-processing systems mounted on board aircraft, especially before the maiden flight.
The simulation architecture comprises a plurality of terminals also known as network nodes, each of these terminals performing simulation calculations or constituting an electronic interface making it possible to verify the operation of real equipment items of the aircraft. Thus this architecture comprises in particular a simulation terminal capable of exchanging data within a synchronous sequence by using the request/response principle.
The network nodes designate the main calculation node or the electronic input/output interface cards.
Data exchange between the different network nodes takes place over a specific UDP port (“User Datagram Protocol” in English terminology) and in real time, meaning that the simulation of the behavior of equipment items is achieved at their real operating speed. It is based in particular on a standard Ethernet protocol.